


I Think I Deserve a Kiss

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: "You didn't need to break my window for that.""Yes I did! Because-!" Spider-Man pulled out some mistletoe, laughing."Fuck you, Peter.""I think I deserve a kiss!"(To be honest, Peter really wants a kiss.)
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Kudos: 128





	I Think I Deserve a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mangosmoothiecoran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangosmoothiecoran/gifts).



> MERRY CHRYSLER ALEC ILY
> 
> And I made harry happy this time are you proud of me

Harry had spent one extra hour in the Oscorp building. Only _one._

And now he was stuck inside until someone came and pried him out. Some supervillain had probably frozen over half the city, and that had included the dumb tower. Or maybe it was just the tower. He wouldn't be surprised if someone had a personal problem with Oscorp. Everybody did.

What he would give to have the magnificent Spider-Man to come and save him right about now. But, that probably wasn't going to happen, was it?

So here he was, huddled in the corner of his office, swaddled in a blanket because the power had gone out. He was probably going to miss Peter's dumb Christmas party at this point. It was only going to be him, Peter, Gwen and probably May, but-  
He felt like he was failing by not being there. 

At least his office was somewhat decorated with a small tree on his desk and a single string of lights around his doorway. Too bad the power was out and he couldn't see them.

Harry laid his head against the wall with a groan. He had a really special gift for Peter, and it was Christmas and he just wanted to-

A rapping noise on the window distracted him from his thoughts. "Who?"

The rapping continued and Harry had to push himself up from his spot in the corner. He pulled the blanket closer to himself as he glared at the offending window, having a suspicion on who was there. "It's frozen shut!" He tried to call, hoping that the other would hear him. "You won't be able to get-"

The window was shattered and the unblinking eyes of the Spider-Man mask stared back at him. "Hey."

"Did... Did you just break my window?" Harry sputtered out, and the spider looked down at the shards of glass on the floor.

"Maybe?"

"What was the point of that?"

"To save you!" Harry could hear the grin in his voice. 

"You didn't need to break my window for that."

"Yes I did! Because-!" Spider-Man pulled out some mistletoe, laughing.

"Fuck you, Peter."

"I think I deserve a kiss!"

"After breaking my window? No you don't." Harry growled, "And mistletoe isn't gonna change that."

"But Har, you gotta! It's the rules!"

"Pete, I'm currently freezing. Please take me out of here now or you won't get a kiss at all," He hummed, "I'll have frozen to death by then."

"Just a peck?" Peter tried, shaking the mistletoe a bit.

"No."

"Then I'm not saving you~!" 

"Fine, get down here." 

Peter jumped down from the window, looking as if he had won. Harry pulled up the mask and smashed his lips into Peter's before retreating. "There. Happy?"

"Close enough." Peter pulled the mask down, "How about we get going?"

"Please," Harry grumbled, "Get me out of here."

"Oh, so you're coming to my stupid party?" Peter laughed, "That's a surprise."

"I never said I wasn't. I always go, remember?" Harry, in fact, had been at every one of Peter's Christmas parties ever since he had returned from boarding school. 

Peter had ended up asking him out soon after the first party, and then helped him through the Osborn Curse. After two years, the curse and all evidence of it- except a scar on his neck- had gone, vanished.

And now he had been free from it.

"Then let's go!"

* * *

They landed on the roof outside of Aunt May's house, creeping in through the window. It was around the time that Peter and Harry had started dating that she had not-so spectacularly found out about Peter being Spider-Man.

That was another story for another time.

Harry dashed out of Peter's room and down to the living room, leaving his boyfriend behind. Who cares about him when there were presents? Yeah, sure, he could probably afford them, but it felt much better to get them from friends.

Gwen snorted as he ran down, looking rather amused. "I hear your building was frozen."

"Right over," Harry spoke through a cookie, having grabbed it on his way in. "Thanks for the cookies, May."

"You're quite welcome, darling," May smiled, placing a box underneath the tree. "Is Peter close behind?"

"He should be down in a moment." Harry smiled, "Did the gifts I sent over find their way under your tree?"

May nodded, and Gwen said, "Yes. They dont have to be so incredibly heavy, y'know?"

"Yes they do Gwen, it's very important." Right as he said that, Peter came bounding in, hugging Harry from behind. "Why so fast?"

"'Wanna open gifts!" Peter laughed, hugging more tightly.

"Let's start with May, then." Gwen smiled, grabbing the first box from under the tree.

* * *

Harry walked out onto the stoop, saying his goodbyes to May. Gwen had left about an hour ago to go finish up the night with her family. Peter stood beside him.

"Har?" Peter asked, startling Harry.

"Hm?"

"There's one more present."

Harry looked over at Peter with a questioning look in his eyes. "There were no more under the tree?"

"Because I wanted to give it to you alone." Peter smiled shyly, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box.

"What's this?" 

"Open and see!"

Harry tore the bit of wrapping paper that was taped to it, revealing a little velvet box. The moment he saw it, he had a suspicion as to what it could be. He opened it and a small ring was inside, nothing too big and shiny, it was simple.

In front of him, Peter had gotten down on one knee. "Harry. I have no idea what exactly I should say to you. I loved you when you left for boarding school. I loved you when you came back. We defeated the curse together, and you're still alive and well today. You've stayed with me when you can and you probably always will. But to make sure- " Peter looked on the verge of tears, "Will you stay with me forever? Harold Theopolis Osborn, Will you marry me?"

Harry started sobbing, and it took him a few moments to form the word "Yes."

Peter hugged him tightly, and they stood on the porch quietly together, just being _there._

"Hey, Har?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I deserve a kiss."

Harry glanced up, seeing the single bit of mistletoe that was hung up above them. "Dumbass."

Peter _did_ get his kiss, though.


End file.
